Cant Stay Away From Home
by November Hailey
Summary: Luna leaves immediately after the war and takes a plane ride to Forks. She meets Emily who needs her and they, together, meet the Cullen's.But no one can live with vampires without something grave happening. After everything bad that Luna's been sucked into, she has to return to Hogwarts,19 years later, with Nessie to teach DADA. Something keeps pulling her back to Neville.
1. Chapter 1- Emily and Nessie

Chapter One: Emily and Nessie

I am running away. The instant Voldemort is destroyed, I apparate home to find Dad sitting calmly on the sofa.

"Luna, why are you leaving?" Dad asks me. I steer around his legs and sit down beside him.

"Because, Dad, the war changed me. I cannot be Luna Lovegood with all the horrible memories in my mind. I hope that if I travel far away, I will escape the sadness. It's a cowardly thing to do, Dad, but I just can't handle it." I sniff.

"I understand, my moon. It's not the right thing to do but it will take guts. Good luck, Luna. Be careful and avoid Nargles." Dad kisses my forehead and I shut my eyes for a moment before opening them and flicking my wand.

"Accio bag."

My bag came flying from my room.

The second the strap is in my hand, I am gone and in the muggle airport.

I had had this planned since Harry had come back. I had gone by plane many times with Mum and Dad for vacation so I was trained in the arts of navigating an airport.

I stare at the muggles walking by, some leisurely walking, other rushing with bags on wheels bumping along behind them.

Then, I glance at my boarding pass and stride toward gate A13.

"This is the last call for those boarding the flight to Washington, D.C." A robotic voice calls and I jump.

I am the only one left so I sprint toward the lady and toss her my pass. She rips it and I continue running toward the plane through the tunnel, the largest piece in hand.

"Can I see your boarding pass?" The lady on the plane asks politely and I give it to her.

"It's D3. There. Look." She points. I read her name tag and it says Helena.

"Thank you, Helena." I giggle and get the boarding pass back. Slowly, I look at the ceiling for the numbers. D3 is aisle and there is already a girl who looks about twelve sitting on the window seat. I shove my bag under the seat in front of me and buckle my seatbelt . Ignoring the woman who was giving directions, I look at the girl. She has dark eyes and long dark hair.

"Hi, i'm Luna." I smile.

"Emily. Why are you alone?" Emily asks.

"Curious, aren't you? What is this?" I ask and lift up my wand. The girl's eyes widen then she curls up.

"You don't go to Hogwarts. Where do you go?" I clap softly. I had made the girl semi-admit that she was a witch. I had had my doubts when she was staring at every nook and cranny of the plane with such interest.

"I go to Beaxbatons. When Voldy threatened us in France, we, for some stupid reason, flew to England to try help Hogwarts. Some of us fought them off in the forests and others were helping muggle-borns and others escape. They only took fifth years and up and I was too young." Emily huffs, in a slight french accent.

"One, how old are you and two, why don't you look french?" I ask. When it had been the Tri-Wizard tournament, all the girls had been blonde with blue eyes. There had been no exceptions.

"My mom originally wanted me to go to Durmstrang but then when the Headmaster ended up being a death-eater, so I went to Beaxbatons, instead." Emily explains. Then, she remembers something. "I finished my third year."

"Have you seen any Nargles around?" I change the subject, eager to see if there might be some in the airport. I didn't try pay attention when I was speeding through.

"Nargles?" Emily looks really confused so I launch into an explanation of Nargles.

"Wow. That's really cool." Emily gushes.

"Is this your first time on the plane?" I ask, observing her staring at the TV screen on the seat in front.

Emily nods and I grin. "Well then, let's watch a movie. How do you feel about…Karate Kid?"

"We were going to learn kong fu in Physical Education but then it was the war and we never got the chance." Emily admits.

"Why are you going to Washington DC anyway? Did your school move there?" I ask and Emily snorts.

"No. My mom died because of Fenrir Greyback. He killed her." Emily says softly.

"Do you want to stay with me? Where I go, you go and vice versa." I smile at her. I felt very protective of her.

"I'd really like that." Emily reaches over and hugs me.

"Okay. Let's just watch this movie." I click some buttons and we share the headset.

"Come on, we have a long drive to Forks." I say just as we got out of the airport. Emily yawns and follows me to a car that I rented inside. It was rather large and silver.

"Good thing that Muggle Studies was learning to drive a car. I don't know how to park though." I say thoughtfully and Emily's eyes widen.

"I'll drive. I learned in England. I can park too." Emily says quickly and I chuckle.

"Trying not to get killed?" I joke.

"How did you know?" Emily asks sarcastically and I laugh. I never had such a smooth exchange in my life.

Emily settled in the front seat and I lay down at the back.

"Time for my nap. If you have any problem, do not hesitate to wake me up." I pressure and Emily waves her hand.

"Got it."

I smile and fall asleep, watching Emily drive carefully toward our new home.

I woke up to Emily telling me we arrived.

I blink drowsily and sit up slowly.

"Where are we?" I ask, glancing at the forest on one side.

"Honestly, i don't really know. I just saw a house and stopped." Emily admits. I get out and lean against the car with Emily beside me.

The house is big. It is white on the inside with a wrap-around porch and many windows. I noticed movement inside so I told Emily to wait for me.

I made sure my wand was in my pocket of my sweatpants and step onto the porch. There were surprisingly no Nargles or Wackspurts in sight so I knocked on the door.

Immediately, the door opened to reveal a young girl, about eight, smiling at me.

"Hey, my name is Luna and that is Emily," I point at Emily who waves and the girl continues smiling, "can i speak to your mum or dad?"

The girl stops smiling and stares quizzically at me. "They aren't in, my whole family went hunting an I came back early with Jacob."

Immediately, a boy in his late teens appears behind the girl. I gesture to Emily to come next to me and she rushes to my side.

Jacob inhales deeply and then extends his hand.

"Jacob Black."

I shake his hand for a second and grip Emily's hand tightly. He wasn't any ordinary muggle. Neither was the girl. I didn't know what they were though.

"I just wanted to ask if-" I begin

"Who are you?" a voice demands.

I spin around to see a woman with brown hair like the girl and deep red eyes unlike the girl who had brown eyes.

"Jacob. What happened?" The woman stares at Jacob who shrugs and she walks stiffly toward Emily and I.

I look over her shoulder to see a woman with a pixie cut and another with long blonde hair standing next to a man with short dark hair. They had amber eyes but one thing was the same.

I look back at the woman and am about to introduce myself when I hear a familiar voice.

"Luna!"

**Welcome to this story of mine. Last night, I was watching White Collar (iluvNC) with my mother and sister and then the idea came to my while I was playing on my phone. I ran out of the room and wrote what was going to happen down. This may actually be the first story of mine that is semi-organized. At first, Emily wasn't going to be in the story but she grew on me in the first three minutes I was writing her. Now, Emily's pretty vital in where everything goes. Emily actually is one of my friend's that moved to Seattle last year. Guess what her name is. Emily. I know that Luna seems... un-Luna-ish but think about this. The war changed her. She can't always be the dreamy girl she always was. She was shook into reality by the stupid Carrows so she had to act more mature at some points. Again. Note the 'at some points'. I just want to add that I sometimes skip years between chapters and that I don't own all the characters. JK and Stephanie own most. I only own the idea of Emily in my story. Emily's mom and dad own the real Emily. **

**XO November Hailey**


	2. Chapter 2- Sharing Stories

Chapter Two: Sharing Stories

"Edward!" I squeal and run into his arms.

"I haven't seen you since you turned fourteen! How've you been?" Edward grins at me and I give him another tight squeeze then let go.

I know I have a grim expression and I feel something poking at my mind.

"Keep your powers to yourself, mister." I scold and Edward laughs.

I look around and see many confused faces.

"We met three years ago when I came with my parents. I am guessing that you finally found someone you love. Good for you, Eds." I aim the last bit at him.

"Eds! What is with that horrible nickname." Edward complains and the girl skips down the porch and stands next to Edward.

"I think it's cute, Dad." She argues innocently, looking up.

"You would, Nessie." Edward says, sighing and ruffling her hair.

I feel someone tugging at my hand and see its Emily.

"Oops. This is Emily." I tickle her chin and she digs it in her chest.

"Hey. Do you want Nessie to show you the forest?" Edward asks Emily who does look really young, hiding behind me. Emily looks up at me.

"You can go, if you want." I say and Emily nods. She and Nessie walk off with Jacob running after them.

"I think it's time to catch up." I smile and the vampires and I walk into the house and sit down.

Edward begins. "When we got to Forks three years ago, I kept going further and further, searching for some mountain lions to hunt. I stopped when I heard Luna's father telling her to stop wandering around. She, of course, didn't listen." Edward says fondly and I grin.

"I had wanted to explore." I protest.

"I know. Anyway, I came across Luna and she already knew what I was. I did scare her quite a bit too. Never saw a vampire before, she just heard about them. I read her mind and I couldn't get through because she wasn't letting me. When she did, it was to tell me to keep my powers to myself. That's why I had disappeared for a couple days. I had spent that time with Luna and her family until they returned back to England." Edward finishes and then sees the woman who had confronted me with a jealous expression on her face.

"Merlin, no. We were just friends. I would never date a guy who is over a hundred years old." I made a disgusted face. Who I did want to date, though, was Neville but that was too late.

"Oh my god! That is so cool!" The girl with the short black girl exclaims and Edward chuckles.

"What?"

"Levitate Bella." Edward points to the woman with long brown hair.

I grin at Bella's scared face and I take out my wand. She visibly relaxes.

"This is more dangerous then it looks." I inform Bella and she bites her lip.

I am about to preform the spell I learned in my first year when Nessie, Emily and Jacob walk inside.

"Can I see?" Emily asks and she sits on my lap. I balance her on one knee and point my wand to Bella.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I swish-and-flick my wand and Bella floats.

"That's it?" Blondie scoffs.

"I doubt you want me to preform the Unforgivable Curses on you, Blondie." I say as Bella plops back down.

"Rosalie, calm down." A boy with curly blonde hair warns her. Rosalie growls at me but I don't really pay too much attention.

"Luna, it's your turn. Tell us what happened." Edward whispers but the room is so silent, I hear him.

Emily gets off my knee and sits beside me instead.

"There was a war. A magical war where the Dark Lord or Voldemort caused because of his intense dislike for muggleborns and halfbloods. The first part of the war was many years ago and a friend of mine, Harry Potter, stopped Voldemort when he was one because the Killing Curse backfired and Voldemort went into hiding for eleven years. Every year, Harry had to face Voldemort and I and the rest of Dumbledore's Army started helping him in my fourth year, half a year before I met Edward. In my sixth year and Harry's seventh, he disappeared to find and destroy Horcruxes. Horcruxes are dark magic and they protect a part of your soul by splitting it in two. Voldemort did it seven times. Harry was the last horcrux and he walked into the forest where Voldemort was to prevent more people from dying and a part of him died. Then the final battle was only in between Harry and Voldemort and when Harry won, I left. I couldn't take all the sadness so I left." I finish and everyone except for Emily who already knew the story, was gaping at me.

"Where does Emily fit into this? Is she your sister or your daughter or a friend?" Bella asks, giving a warm glance at Emily who snuggled closer to me, her dark hair covering her face.

"I met her on the plane. She ran away from her school and we are just sticking together." I explain and Edward turns to me again.

"You need to know what happened too. I met Bella and instantly fell in love with her. A year and a half ago, we had Nessie while Bella was still human. Ness can drink blood and also eat human food. Bella changed two days after Ness was born. We also had our own war but before any fighting happened Nessie used her power to stop it. That was actually a month ago. We are still on edge."

"So you're telling me that Nessie is half vampire and isn't even a year old?" I stare at him then glance at Nessie who waves. "Okay. One last question, what is he?" I jerk my thumb in Jacob's directions and he grins.

"Werewolf. Shape-shifter."

"Right, okay." I say and Emily and I stand up.

"Glad to see you again, Edward. Do you know any houses in the area?" I ask, remembering the fact that Emily and I had no where to go.

"What are you talking about? We already have a room for you two." the girl with the pixie hair laughs.

"How? What? Why?" I am shocked.

"I saw you coming. Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and I prepared your room. I'm Alice, by the way." She hugs me and I hug her back briefly before she is on the other side of the room like before.

"But…but…" I try to protest and Emily looks around the room curiously.

"No, Luna. Welcome to the family." Carlisle grins at me and Emily and I are enveloped in hugs by the entire Cullen coven, even Rosalie.

**Hi! Edward also seems un-him (Edward? Laugh? NEVER) but I needed them to be friends so I tweaked the characters a bit. Just a bit. I don't think the real Luna actually went to America or anything but I needed Luna to stay in their house and what better way to do it then to make her friends with one of them. I didn't think Carlisle, Emmett, or Esme were a good choice. If it was Bella, it would have probably been in the book, if it was Alice then Edward would have known as well and two people would know who she was. I guess having Rosalie have been her friend would have been interesting but I felt like keeping Rose the way she usually is. Okay, I didn't. I just wanted to make Edward and Luna be friends because they are so bloody different. You know what would be put in the disclaimer sooooo...**

**XO November Hailey**


	3. 3- Nightmares Come True, 3 years later

Chapter three: Nightmares come true, 3 yrs later

"Bye, Emily! I'll pick you up at three!" I call as Emmett takes Emily to muggle high school. I've lived with the Cullen coven for three years and counting. Carlisle had said that Nessie's growing patterns were strange so she still looked as she did when I met her. She still looked eight. Emily had grown up and I pretty much took the role of her adoptive mother since we had left.

I sigh and sit on the couch.

"Aunt Luna? Can you teach me Exploding Snap?" Nessie asks and I smile knowingly at her. Nessie had had her first accidental magic a couple days ago where in her rage, she had turned herself red. Her skin, her hair, her eyes. She had wanted to stay home but Bella wanted her to go hunting again. Nessie had stormed inside the house and when I asked her what had happened, she turned herself the color of blood.

My time with the Cullen's was quite educative. I taught Nessie everything I knew so she would be advanced, I had finished magical studies with Emily as after school classes and when Emily, Nessie, Jacob and I didn't feel happy, I would quickly apparate into The Three Broomsticks to ask for Butterbeers and then disappearate back home.

I had also created a wand for Nessie because mine wouldn't work too well. When Emily was at school and Nessie had finished her lessons, we would hunt for Nargles. They seemed to turn up as soon as I had arrived.

"Of course, Ness. Come on, let's go to your room." I stand back up and Nessie floats above me. She can, somehow, fly so she does just that while I skip to her room while her tinkly laughs fill the currently empty house.

I take out my wand and she takes out hers as soon as we had sat down on her bed.

"You don't need that." I wink and she places it gently on her bedside table.

I whisper an incantation and the special paper used for Exploding Snap appears. "I hit a piece of the paper and it will catch fire and land in your hand, no matter how far away you are, and then you hit it back and it keeps going. The object of the game is to be the last one to hit it. The fire doesn't burn you or hurt you so you don't have to be afraid of it."

We played Exploding Snap for a couple hours until we both got thirsty for Butterbeers.

"I'll go to the The Three Broomsticks but maybe you could come with me. I'll put glamour charms on both of us so no one recognizes us and we can walk around for a bit. We must stay together though. Promise me, Reneesmee." I tell her, knowing that she knew that when I used her full name, I was very serious.

"Yes, Aunt Luna. I promise." Nessie agreed immediately.

I smile and wave my wand so I keep my blue eyes but my usual blonde hair turns red like Ginny's and Ron's and Nessie looks taller and older and has red hair and grey eyes. I focus really hard on changing our facial features so it doesn't just look like we dyed our hair and got contacts.

"Ready?" I ask and hold her hand. The strange looking Nessie nods and I apparate to Madam Rosmerta's pub.

"Hello. What can I get you?" Rosmerta asks politely and I order two Butterbeers. In less then a moment, the Butterbeers are ready and Nessie and I drain them in one go. I put nine galleons, two sickles and thirteen knut on the table and Nessie and I leave the pub.

"Look. That's Madam Malkins. It's where you get your robes. That's Ollivanders. Normally, you would go there for your wand but you already have one." I glance at Nessie who has a tight grip on her wand and an even tighter one on me.

"You aren't going to get lost, Nessie." I stop and sit on my heels as Nessie ties her shoes.

"Oh! Excuse me. I didn't mean to bump into you." A familiar voice apologizes and I stand up, looking right in the face of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"No harm done. Enjoy your evening." I smile at them and they beam back.

"Thank you, have a great one yourself… um…" Harry trails off and I realize I have to tell them my name.

"Lidia. This is my sister, Carlie." I gesture to Nessie who was getting up. She smirks at me and shakes Harry and Ginny's hands in turn.

"Nice to meet you."

"I am very sorry but N-Carlie and I are late. Excuse us." I pout and Nessie and I disapparate back to Forks.

"Good one, with the Carlie." Nessie laughs.

"It's your middle name. It's still your name." I argue and remove our glamours.

"Right. Sorry… LIDIA!" Nessie drags out the 'a' and erupts in howls of laughter.

"What's going on?" Jacob demands as he throws the door open.

"Nessie's gone crazy," I reply solemnly and Nessie starts laughing harder. Personality of a fifteen year old yet is only four and looks eight.

"Come here, wolfy." Nessie makes a 'come here' gesture and Jacob phases into a wolf immediately and she rubs his russet forehead.

Suddenly, Jacob whines and changes back into a human. I throw a sheet at him, knowing perfectly well that he'd be naked.

"Luna! Emily's in danger! Forest behind the school! Hurry! I protect Nessie!" Jacob yells and I run at the fastest human speed. I stop as soon as I got out the door of the house.

I'm a witch, aren't I? I chastise myself and quickly apparate in the school parking lot. Then I start running again and I freeze as soon as I get into the woods. I am staring into the eyes of a red eyed vampire. He bites me and I cry out. The pain is horrible. It feels like I am burning to death but my body tries continually to fight and resist the venom. I look out through my almost narrowed eyes to see the vampire gone and Emily yelling beside me. Her neck has blood all over it.

I would have hoped that someone might have heard us but the school had shut down at three and I had been warned barely two hours later.

The fire like pain is like a crutio in some ways. Their pain are so great that both make you beg for death but while the bite makes you burn, the crutio is the sensation of every bone breaking then mending and breaking again and again and again.

Eventually, the pain goes away and I am left in blackness.

**This story is almost one hundred percent off canon. Except for some of the original relationships. I.E: Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur. The only ones changed are Neville and Luna for the purpose of this story. If you like canon, sorry dears but this isn't really it. Much. This chapter is short and I am uploading the next immediately after this one. I would really like to get reviews as a late christmas present from you guys and see you in a couple minutes (if you read the next chapter, that is).**

**XO November Hailey**


	4. Chapter 4- Red Eyes

Chapter four: Red Eyes

I wake up to Emily shaking me. Again. This time, she looks different. Her skin is pale. Her eyes are red.

I jump up. "Emily! Tell me everything that happened. Please tell me how you got here."

"Walked. Met vampire. Got bitten." She says in short snippets. Then I was aware of a certain thirst. For something red and warm.

"Hunt later. Find Cullens." I say and we run toward their house. I am aware that I got there in two minutes rather then twenty.

"Edward!" I call softly. The thirst is horrible and he is by my side in an instant.

"Please take us hunting." Emily begs and I nod. He runs and we follow him instantly.

"Stop. There. Emily, you go first." Edward says and points at a elk and she leaves us.

"Luna, I was so worried when I heard what happened from Jacob. I can't believe that bastard changed you. If I knew who he was, I'd snap his neck. I'll kill him! He changed you. He changed Emily." Edward rambles angrily and I lay a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alive and well." I reassure him.

Edward snorts. "Alive? Not so much. Well? Not that either."

I giggle when I realize I said alive. I'm dead. Then it comes to me.

"How do I look?" I ask him, a bit shy like.

Edward gives me a surprised look and then praises Emily who returned after hunting a couple elk.

"I feel so much better, Luna. Go, quick." Emily grins. I nod and jump from behind the bush. I run for a bit then stop at the smell of a bear. My eyelids flutter and I follow the smell to a den housing two black bears.

They are dead and drained before they even wake up. I feel the warmth spreading to my fingertips. I run back to Emily and Edward who are looking impressed.

"I think I prefer bears." I chuckle and the three of us race back home.

"Guys! I have a surprise!" Edward calls as Emily and I hide half a kilometer from him. We see the entire family walk out and gather around Edward.

"What is it?" Came Emmett's booming voice.

"Come out, girls." Edward grins and Emily and I ambush the family, jumping on them.

"Luna? What happened?" Bella asks and my non beating heart warms at her sympathy.

"We got attacked. Can I… see myself?" I explain then ask sheepishly. Esme nods and Emily and I run into our room. We see the full length mirror and I watch Emily admire herself. Her straight darker, more stunning hair. Her blood red eyes. Her pale, perfect complexion. Her slimmer and taller self. Her fuller lips and softer features. She smiles at herself then moves out of the mirror.

I stand in front of it and gasp. I don't look like me. My blue eyes that I used to so much love are red. My blonde hair that used to curl in awkward places, kept its awkward curls but made them cute and added a silvery shine to it. My bags that I had had were gone and replaced with my porcelain skin. I had curves where I never actually thought I would get after growing up without them.

"Emily. I…I" I trail off, unable to really saw what I wanted to.

"I know. I don't look like me. I love how I look now but I kinda miss the old me." Emily said them for me.

I nodded, agreeing completely.

"We should…I don't know. What now?" I shrug and Emily smiles.

"I'm stuck at seventeen. Finish my studies."

"You know I didn't teach you Occlumency. Want to start on that?"

Emily glances down, looking unsure. Then she looks back up, her red eyes determined.

"Guys! Let me show you what wizard and witches do that are like Aro's power." I call and in an instant the entire family is there.

I grin and point my wand at Emily.

"Resist. Leglimens!" I shout and I am seeing Emily's memories. She saw her Mum die, her anger at not bring able to help Hogwarts, her boarding the plane. I recoil out of her memories and rush to hug her.

"I am so sorry." I murmur in Emily's ear.

"I was thinking that, if you're okay with it, I might adopt you." I add, sitting on my heels.

"As long as I can call you 'Mum'." Emily grins and Esme coos.

"Deal." I hug her.

"Jasper? Can you find that friend of yours? For adoption papers?"

I ask him when I turn around.

"Got them here." Jasper laughs and opens a drawer to pull them out.

"Alice..." I growl.

"I might have known for a couple days." Alice says innocently and I pull her into a bone crushing hug.

I sign my name on the dotted line and Emily does the same.

"Ready to go practice Potions?" I ask Emily while Nessie starts playing the piano with Edward and Bella sitting on either side of her.

"Yes, Mum."

**Told you, i'd be back. I'm working on the next chapter, almost have it done but I need luck on my side for this one. Originally, the relationship between Luna and Emily wasn't going to be that close. They were going to act like sisters but I have a couple things that will be really funny or something, to me at least. Considering my strange taste in everything, it might not be that funny. But yeah. I needed their relationship at this stage so other things can happen. Because i'm in a really good mood, i'm giving you an up next for the next chapter after signing out. If you are patient that is.**

**XO November Hailey**

**Up Next: The Cullen's are warned early of a member of Hogwarts faculty coming to talk to them about Nessie. Who it is, both excites Luna and makes her feel guilty (not Neville) and the two, with the help of Emily, share what has happened to them in those eighteen years of waiting. **


	5. Chapter 5- The Letter

Chapter 5: The Letter, 15 yrs later

"Your letter should be coming soon." I tell Nessie and she smiles.

"It does feel strange that i'm nineteen years old but look and am eleven." Nessie admits and Jake ruffles her hair.

"Weirdo." Jake says fondly and she punches him, none too lightly.

"Good going, Ness!" Bella praises her daughter as she comes in when she sees Jake cupping his bicep.

"Hey, Luna!" Bella adds and I wave.

"What am I? Trash?" Jake asks indignantly.

"Smell like it though." I mutter, scrunching up my nose. He smells foul.

"Tell me about it." Bella laughs, agreeing.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Alice says, suddenly in the room.

"What is it, Alice?" Jake asks, jumping to his feet immediately.

"Not really a problem. A wizard is on his way with a letter carried by an owl from a place called Hogwarts." Alice plops down on the couch and Emily walks in.

"Mum, you might know who it is." Emily says and I shake my head.

"He'll be here in a couple minutes." Alice grins and I look at Nessie.

"You know what this means?" I ask her and she cocks her head.

"It means that in a month, you're going to Hogwarts." I explain and she jumps around and squeals. Bella picks her up and spins her around.

I look out the window and see a brown owl flying closer and closer. I sigh and open the window, just in time so it flies in and presents its leg. Nessie unwraps the string around the letter and opens the white envelope.

She opens her mouth to start reading aloud and the door is kicked in. Splinters are flying all over the place and there is a man standing with his back to us.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Bella asks and as the man turns around, I gasp. He stares at me.

"Luna?" He says, almost like if he is seeing a dream.

"Seamus!" I respond and he nods.

"I can't believe I found you. We've been searching for you for years." Seamus looks bewildered, his irish accent kicking in.

"I've been here." I say simply and he nods again.

"Well, I've come here to talk to Reneesme Cullen and her parents." Seamus looked at everyone.

"That's us," Edward steps forward with Bella on his arm and Nessie standing a few feet in front.

"Right, well, you should know that your daughter is a witch." Seamus says then waits for reactions. Nobody blinks. We don't need to.

"We already know. I found out fifteen years ago." I explain and he gapes at me.

"How?"

"She has…strange growing patterns." I hesitate in saying the reason.

"Hmm. Lots of red eyes around here." Seamus observes and Jake chuckles.

"I said that eighteen years ago."

Seamus looks even more amazed.

"I think, before he leaves, we should tell him about Nessie's 'special circumstances'." I look between Bella and Seamus.

"I'll do that, Mum." Emily says softly.

Seamus's eyes seem to bug out of his head when she called me 'mum'. "I definitely need someone to explain it to me."

Emily sits down on the couch opposite where Seamus had just sat and next to an exited Nessie.

"We should start from the beginning. Names. My name is Emily Lovegood slash Cullen, you already know my Mum, Luna Lovegood slash Cullen. We've got, Bella Cullen, Reneesme Cullen, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Jacob Black. Okay. Remember in your third year-" Emily points to everyone in turn and when she starts the next bit, I interrupt her.

"No, honey. It was my third year and his fourth. I'll explain that bit. In your fourth year, it was the Triwizard tournament and Harry got chosen as the fourth. The other two schools were Durmstrang and Beaxbatons. Emily went to the french one and in her fourth year which was also the year of the war, she left. That's when I did too. We met on the plane and we took care of each other. We drove to Forks and found this house with the Cullens. They kindly let us stay in. Your turn, Emily."

"We learned that they'd had their own war a couple weeks before about Nessie. We also found out why. Everyone was worried that Ness was an immortal child who are very dangerous. She eventually showed them wrong and the war was over. That's when we'd arrived. A month later. They then told us about Nessie. She grows strangely. When she was a couple months old, she was physically and mentally six. When I got here, she was eight. Now, she reached eleven. Sometimes she grows faster, sometimes slower. Nessie also is half half. Half human, half vampire. Her diet consists of animal blood and what humans eat. Three years after we got here, I got attacked after hours at school. Mum rushed to come save me and she got killed. We both died and we woke up later as vampires. Mum's been catching me up on my studies and has taught Ness quite a bit." Emily finishes, then everyone looks at Seamus expectantly.

"Alright, then. Luna, would you like to come and work at Hogwarts. You can keep an eye on Reneesme at the same time. We have two spots open. DADA and Transfig. Their teachers left to teach somewhere else." Seamus offers then starts rambling.

"I'll take DADA. I wanted to ask if it would be possible if Nessie and I could hunt every once in a while in the Forbidden Forest?" I suggest and Seamus nods then sighs.

"It's bloody annoying to have to luck for a transfig teacher now." He grumbles.

"I'll do it. Transfig was always my best subject. I will be needing those night passes, though." Emily jumps at the chance and Seamus grins.

"Alright. Nessie, you should get your bag, we have things to buy." Seamus slaps his thighs and stands up.

"Maybe you should show him something you know. Summon it." I smile and Nessie and she takes her wand out of her jeans pocket.

"Accio full trunk and bag." Nessie swishes her wand and a large trunk bumps down the stairs with a sequined black schoolbag riding on top.

"Impressive." Seamus praises and 'accio's four brooms.

"Climb on, Ness." I direct and Emily, Seamus, Nessie and I climb on the old Cleansweep 7's the school has.

"I'll lead." Seamus says, puffing his chest out in pride of going first.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Daddy! Bye, everyone else!" Nessie calls as we push off the ground.

"She doesn't bother calling our names." Emmett grumbles and I hear Rosalie smack him upside the head. I snort and Seamus casts a confused look to me.

"How long's the ride, Seamus?" Emily asks and Seamus holds up five fingers.

"Five hours, dear." I respond. Emily makes a amused face as I stop dead in the sky.

"Accio Emily's and my full trunks." I point my wand toward home and see two trunks speeding toward us.

"You would forget your trunk, Luna." Seamus sighs and I glare at him.

"What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?"

Seamus rolls his eyes and Nessie spins around in the air.

I turn my wand around, keeping it pointed toward the suitcases as I fly toward England with Seamus, Nessie and Emily. The whole time, I was going through everything. What if Neville had gotten married? What if he already had children? I'd be broken-hearted.

"Seamus?" I break formation and fly beside Seamus for a couple moments.

"Yes, Luna."

"Where are we going when we get there?" I ask.

"Diagon Alley. You are going to meet everyone again." Seamus smiled and I fell back, flying slower, the impact of what was going to happen, barely registering in my brain.

**I'm back. Imagine my surprise when I open my email and see ten emails waiting for me. Sure, one of them I sent to myself so I had it saved, two were from random accounts I made and they were still bugging me but still. I was extremely happy to see a review there. One's better then none, hey? South Africa's rubbing off on me. I went to a restaurant yesterday (Or two days ago, considering its 00:35 right now where I am) and the plate is HUGE and then, may I add that I ordered soup, I looked in to see three tiny pieces of meat, sitting completely dry in the middle of my plate. Then they pour soup on top. Today, or yesterday, I guess, I went to a place with tiny plates and a lot of food heaped on top of each other. WHAT IS UP WITH THIS PLACE!? Nonetheless, I still love it. Anyway: I wanted to ask if I should upload a pure Twilight fanfic about Quil and Claire from the moment they imprinted to later when it's not mentioned in any books. Please review the answer or PM me, or whatever. I'd just really like your opinion. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**XO November Hailey**


	6. Chapter 6- Diagon Alley

Chapter six: Diagon Alley

"Luna! How've you been?" Tom, the barman, asks, coming around from behind the bar to give me a hug.

"Good, thank you. And you?" I say politely.

"You are cold, can I get you something to warm you up?" observes Tom and Emily and Nessie are just watching us, looking confused.

"I'm fine. See you later." I smile and follow Seamus who's holding the back door open for Emily and Nessie.

When he closes the door, he taps the bricks accordingly and the fold on each other, revealing a very busy Diagon Alley.

"Woah," Nessie and Emily marveled.

"You've never been to Diagon Alley?" I ask Emily who shakes her head as the four of us walk through.

"At Beaxbatons, they supply everything you need on the first day." Emily told me, all while never taking her eyes off the entrance closing.

I look around and am instantly aware of whispers and stares about me. I grimace in my head but follow Seamus heading to Gringotts.

"Where are we going, Aunt Luna?" Nessie asks, and I see her gaze lingering over the pet shop.

"Yeah, Mum." Emily agrees and I hear a couple people gasp at 'mum'.

I wish I could tell them to sod off but I doubt they ever heard Luna Lovegood swear so it might scare them too much.

"Wizard Bank." I say at the same time Seamus waves us over.

"C'mon, we have to get your stuff. I got Tom to get a room for you three so you'll stay there after you get everything." Seamus informs and we nod, walking in.

* * *

Three hours later, Nessie is lying down on the bed while Emily and I are standing up, all three of us feeling perfectly comfortable. The still unnamed kitten that Nessie bought was running around in the room.

"Zorro?" Emily asks exasperatedly. We've been discussing names for the last half hour.

"She's a girl." Nessie pouts and Emily knocks her head against the wall.

"Thank Merlin, i've hunted a day before Seamus came or I might've killed you." I groan and Nessie flashes her pearly whites.

"Freckle?" Emily suggests, her eyes half closing in annoyance.

"Ew…no…" Nessie makes a face.

"Emily, stop coming up with creepy names." I say.

"MUM! Help me!" Emily cries and I think of something from the top of my head.

"Moonlight." I mutter and Nessie grins.

"Come here, Moonlight." Nessie coos and the kitten runs to her.

The name could've easily fit. She was small and mostly white with a black back left foot, a cloud shaped spot over her ear, rectangle markings starting from just below her eyes to just behind her ears that had a thin white line in between and a spot on her nose and mouth. I had suggested getting an owl but when Nessie'd seen the kitten, any argument was over. The kitten was two weeks old and had a spell over her so she didn't need her mother anymore. Moonlight had been resting with her four brothers and sisters in a large display in a corner and while i'd been telling her how much better it would be to get an owl, she saw the kittens and picked up Moonlight. The other kittens had either been white with black legs and a couple spots around the back and head or black with white paws. There had been another kitten that had been pure black and had a white fluffy neck but Seamus told Nessie that she could only take one so that's what she did.

"Can I go to bed?" Nessie asks while Moonlight was batting a sheathed paw at her.

"Please do." I nod and Nessie climbs in and rests her head on the pillow.

"Now what?" Emily asks in a almost inaudible voice.

"Do you want me to tell you about my friends back in school?" I say in the same tone.

Emily nods and shifts her weight on her left foot.

"I already told you about Harry Potter. When I met him, he had a crush on Cho Chang and he thought nobody noticed." I snort. "Then, in his sixth year, he began to like Ginny Weasley, his best friend's younger sister. That's also when his best friend, Ron, began to like Hermione and she liked him back but they were both too damn ignorant to admit that they fancied each other even earlier. At a Gryffindor after-party, I spoke with Lavender and told her to try anything she could to get them together. I thought she would lock them in a broom closet or something but instead, she kissed Ron and they got together. I was pretty mad at her but she told me that she was only close to him when she knew Hermione was watching. I was still angry and when Ron broke up with Lavender, it was a public affair and as she stormed out, she winked at me. That's how I knew." I smile throughout the story and Emily starts laughing.

"Shhh…" I whisper urgently and Emily stops mid-chuckle. We both glance at Nessie who is still sleeping. I exhale slowly, letting out all my breath. Then, I hear the beating of wings and look out the window to see the Cullen's new owl, Bingo, flying towards us. Bingo's holding a letter in his beak and a packet in his talons.

I unlatch the window right before Bingo flies in. He drops two letters and jumps off the packet. I immediately smell the packet being Nessie's animal blood she'd drink until we could hunt. The top letter was titled **_Renesmee _**and the one partially underneath Nessie's was labeled **_Luna_**. I pick mine up and read it.

**_-Luna-_**

**_Thank you for being there with Ness, thanks you too, Emily. I hope everything's okay._**

**_Alice saw that you'll get this a day after we send it. If only we could make Bingo a vampire too, it'll be easier transport. _**

**_We hope that you got Nessie an owl and she didn't make you get anything else. Nevermind that, she probably did. _**

**_Make sure to give us owls every week at the minimum or we'll send Jacob and Leah. _**

**_Thank you again and have a wonderful time. _**

**_-Edward and Bella_**

I smile at them correcting themselves at Nessie convincing me.

I quickly scribble on the back: **_Thanks, you two. We're at a hotel, thanks for your blood, i'll give it to Ness when she wakes up from her *slumber*. And you guessed right. No owl, she got a kitten named Moonlight. Enjoy yourselves until the winter holidays where the Head will floo us to you. That means that someone will set it up soon._** **_-Luna_**

I give Bingo a Knut and the letter back and he flies off.

When I turn to talk to Emily, I find her sticking her finger in our owl's cage. Typical.

Our owl's name is Baby Girl because she's brown and really small and when she hoots, it's really loud and almost like a baby cry. Baby Girl's staring at Emily's finger poking through her cage.

"MEOW!" Moonlight roars and both Emily and I jump in surprise. Nessie justs turns around in bed while Emily grabs Moonlight and pets her head frantically.

"No yelling, Moony." Emily coos and I roll my eyes. Doing this for a month would definitely be interesting.

**A/N: I finally posted this. Here's the shout out to Ashleigh Piccinino, thanks for being the first and only person to review until LilyLunaPotter142 who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks soooo much. The next chapter *won't* be their adventures in the hotel room. ooo... and... even better, it will be split in two bits. One chapter, two bits. I will also be flipping to Nessie's POV at some point for a very important bit that i've been PLANNING since the beginning. Sorry it took this long and I hope you like it. :) I have a link of the kitten on my Dawn Elliot profile so please check it out. **

**XXOO November Hailey**


	7. 7- The Platform And The Train

Chapter Seven: The Platform And The Train

"How do I go through?" Nessie asks me in desperation. I chuckle and point at the wall between 9 and 10.

"Run through there." I say and her mouth and Emily's drop open.

"We'll die!" Emily cries and I start openly laughing.

"Let Emily go first. If she goes through then you go too. If she smashes, she's unhurt cause she's a vampire." I reason and Emily glares at me.

"Great. Let's go smash Emily because she can't be hurt. I feel loved, Mum." Emily says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and Emily goes to the barrier and gently touches the barrier and her arm goes through.

"Let's go," says Emily as we all push our trolley's through. The loud whistle of the train brought my attention from my adopted daughter and the strange girl i've come to care for.

"C'mon, Mum! I'm going to be late!" A young male voice whines.

"If I walked any faster, i'd be galloping." An older woman huffs.

"Then let's go, horsey." the boy chuckles.

"James." the woman warns.

"Mum? Mum?" Emily tries to get my attention but the woman's voice sounds so familiar and I cant place it.

"Aunt Luna." Nessie tries herself and my head snaps to her attention.

"Luna? Excuse me…" I hear the woman tap on my back and I turned around.

"LUNA?" Ginny squeals and hugs me tight. I hug her back, smiling widely.

"Can I be mad at you? You've been gone for eighteen years." Ginny asks and I roll my eyes. Wrong move.

"What's wrong with your eyes? They aren't blue." Observes Ginny.

"Is that your daughter? Did you leave because you were pregnant?" Ginny keeps asking and I put up my hands.

"Calm down. Let me introduce you to my adopted daughter, Emily and the girl I am taking care of while her parents are in the US, Renesmee Cullen." I explain and Emily and Nessie smile at Ginny.

"Hi, girls. These are my children, James, who's going to Hogwarts this year, Albus, who's a year young, and little Lily Luna who's two years younger then Albus." Ginny introduces and I raise my eyebrow.

"Lily _Luna_?"

"She was going to be Luna Lily but she has Lily's genes so it came this way."

"Ah. Okay, can James take Nessie and Emily on the train? I'll follow them in a minute I just need to speak with you."

"Of course. James? Go get Renesmee and Emily and get them in a compartment."

"Thanks."

"No problem. What did you want to tell me."

"I'm going to take up the DADA teaching position and Emily is by my side taking over Transfiguration."

"That's great, Luna! Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Do you think that… maybe…"

"I'll take care of James. And Lily and Albus when their time comes.

"Thank you, that is all I could ever ask for."

Nessie POV

"Come on." James ushers us in a empty compartment. Emily lifts our two trunks and balancing them on three fingers each as she slides them on the shelf near the ceiling.

"How do you do that?" James asks in awe.

I reach out to touch his cheek and he moves back.

"It's okay, James. She isn't going to hurt you." Emily says then mutters something under her breath that I can't hear.

I lean forward and stop halfway. Emily stands up and walks out as I cup one side of his face and show him what Emily just did. Slowly, I pour out memories to him. Memories of my family, of seeing Jake when he imprinted on me, seeing the pack, watching Luna and Emily when they came back after being killed, seeing when my mom tried to kill Jake for nicknaming me Nessie and imprinting on me, hunting, the taste of blood. Eventually I stop but don't remove my hand. I wait for the familiar glazed look to disappear.

The train starts moving and Emily and Aunt Luna aren't on the train.

"We need to get them!" James exclaimed and moved to stand up but I put a heavy unmovable vampire hand on his leg.

"Wait. They'll make it." I say confidently. I start to, secretly, grow less confident as Kings Cross is now out of view. Then suddenly, Emily and Luna are by my and James's side.

"See." I gloat.

"We ran to make it. I had to finish talking to your mum." Luna explains as she stays standing in the middle of the closed compartment.

"Why don't you sit down?" James asks awkwardly.

"Sitting down is as comfortable as standing to Emily and I. But, okay." Luna sits down beside Emily.

"Come in, guys." Emily calls and two sheepish looking boys come in.

Of course, vampire beauty attracts many and younger boys prefer older girls.

So one of them develops a crush on Emily.

"Are you a seventh year?" The brunette boy with dark eyes asks.

"Stuck it forever," Emily admits and the boy nods, as if he didn't hear her.

"You are gorgeous." he mumbles.

"That's great to know. You know what else?" Emily leans in close and he shakes his head.

"I'm your Transfig teacher." Emily says, smiling and I elbow her. She doesn't move. I doubt she even felt it.


End file.
